


Bedroom Hymns

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little JohnJim drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

“John-”

“Shhh-” Drunk. Both of them, drunk as fuck, and it’s disorienting. Jim has no idea how he ended up here, or why he’s got John Fucking Constantine pinned down under him, but holy hell does it feel good. His tie is almost off, and his shirt is halfway unbuttoned, but John’s hands are missing the hole every time. It’s making Jim impatient.

“John,” a hiccup, and then he’s silencing himself with a sloppy kiss that nearly slips off John’s mouth, biting hard just so he can get a taste of that damned mage’s blood, John letting him do whatever the fuck he wants in a frenzied mess that has them both hungry for it.

Fuck him. Fuck him so much. Jim wants to hate him, wants to just HATE him with a blind fury but he can’t, he’s too addicted to the taste and far too obsessed with how he smells like ashes and damnation and the temptation takes him so far from where he needs to be.

Damn it. Damn him.

“JOHN!” the shout is made s the climax is almost too much, the magician laughing as his game seems to knock them both into a state of mussed hair and drunk stumbling. Jim is angry, John is too buy laughing at how fucking ridiculous this all is, but he can’t help but feel the cop’s anger in every thrust that was made.

Finished, beaten, Jim slumps, nearly just dropping down and winding John for a moment. The thinner man is too busy rambling about how easily the world can be fucked black and blue but Jim Corrigan is far too gone to listen to a word he says. He’s too busy trying to figure out what he’s done.

Does he regret it? Hardly.

Is he going to feel it in the morning? You bet.

So much for faith.

 


End file.
